Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 80\% \times -\dfrac{2}{2} \times -\dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 80\% = \dfrac{80}{100} = \dfrac{4}{5} $ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{4 \times -1 \times -1} {5 \times 1 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{4}{5} $